Information handling devices (“electronic devices” or “devices”), for example smart phones, tablet computing devices, laptop computing device, etc., have picture taking (including video) capabilities. Often such devices are mobile and include more than one camera, e.g., a front or user facing camera and a back or world viewing camera.
Each camera of a multi-camera device is different. Sometimes the difference is simply location, e.g., one camera on each side of the device. Typically, however, the front or user facing camera is of lower quality (e.g., has reduced resolution, reduced settings capabilities, lacks video capture capability, etc.), as compared with a back or world viewing camera. Device manufacturers often choose a reduced quality camera for the front or user facing camera because this camera is typically used for self portraits or “selfies”, i.e., pictures of user(s) within arm's length of the camera. Thus, the camera often does not need to be of particularly high quality.
A user may switch which camera is active or controlling the view. This may be accomplished for example by operating a settings control, often a mechanical or soft button, e.g., placed on a touch screen interface of the device. Thus, a user may manually select which camera is operative and will capture the image(s) for the picture and/or video content.